1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composition having excellent properties such as mechanical properties, thermal properties, moldability, etc., and more particularly, it relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent various properties comprising a polycarbonate and a rubber-modified polychlorostyrenic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bis(hydroxyaryl)alkanic polycarbonate is a thermoplastic resin excellent in mechanical properties, thermal properties, electric properties, etc., and owing to such excellent properties the resin has been widely used as engineering plastics but is inferior in moldability to other ordinary thermoplastic resins owing to its high melt viscosity. For improving these drawbacks a method has been proposed in which the polycarbonate is mixed with a styrenic and/or acrylic resin or a composition thereof having better flow characteristics than polycarbonate as disclosed in, for example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,582. However, although the polycarbonate-containing resin compositions prepared by such methods may have greatly improved flow characteristics and moldability, the essential properties of polycarbonate are degraded and hence such resin compositions are not always preferable for practical use. Therefore, it has keenly been desired to obtain polycarbonate-containing resin compositions having improved moldability without being accompanied by the reduction in the essential properties of polycarbonate by mixing polycarbonate with another resin or resins.